Spuds
Spuds is the fourteenth episode from Season 11 of Modern Family, it will air on February 19, 2020. Plot Summary Phil and Claire take Haley and Dylan to dinner to reassure them they are not bad parents. While out to dinner, they run into Mitch and Cam who are chaperoning Lily's first date, as well as Jay and Gloria after attending Joe's school play.https://www.wdtvpress.com/abc/shows/modernfamily/episodes/spuds/ Episode Description As Haley and Dylan fall asleep in front of a Lullaby and wake-up in order to see that their twins are awake in front of a Gore film, both Claire and Mitch feign a cold and a Pepper emergency in order to skip Joe's play and both families meet each other at Spuds, a restaurant Mitch and Claire used to like in their youth. Mitch and Cam are here in order to chaperone Lilly's first date with Randy, a boy she likes. Mitch tries to help as Cam is stressed about a call regarding his future career. Meanwhile, Claire and Phil arrive with Dylan and Haley and are determined to prove them that they can be good parents. For this, they remember a few things about their own children and are joined by Mitch, Cam, and eventually Gloria, Jay and Joe who are furious because they felt betrayed. Although Mitch's apologies to Gloria do not work, Jay becomes addict to painkillers because he hurt his back while he helped Joe with his play. Since Gloria pours painkillers in his drink, Jay becomes incredingbly addict to it and very emotional. Cam does not get the job but instead receives a call from his old adoption agency. Lilly finally thanks her dads for her date who had a great time with Randy. Claire finally renounces to sell Frank 's RV much to Phil's delight. Gloria apologizes to Jay although Phil is relieved because in his delirium, Jay finally told him that he inspired him. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado (Archive footage) * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy (Archive footage) * Luke Dunphy (Archive footage) * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lilly-Tucker Pritchett * Dylan Marshall Guest Starring * Caspian Diamant as Randy * Kendall Foote as Teacher * Jaxon Goldenberg as Daniel * Dakota Hickman as Hawaian Girl * Morgan Murphy as Waitress Trivia *Alex, Luke and Manny only appear in archive footage. *This episode is dedicated to Marsha Kramer who portrayed Margaret. Continuity *Jay mentions his Vietnam service. *Haley was previously took at the restaurant by her parents in Three Dinners. She also fell asleep because of a Lullaby in New Kids On The Block. *Flashbacks come from episodes Run for Your Wife Travels With Scout,Mother Tucker, Express Christmas Marco Polo. and Catch of the Day *Jay was previously injured in Mother Tucker,The Cold (ill but he healed before the episode), The Day Alex Left for College , Promposal and Do It Yourself. *Frank RV reappears from Travels with Scout and Ringmaster Keifth * The fourth episode to play a intrumental music after Sleeper, A Year of Birthdays and The Last Halloween Cultural references *Haley and Dylan doze off while listening Lullaby's Song Brahms. *Jay cites Honest Abe. *Haley thinks an au pair is two nannies. *Longines met Marie Osmond at a Five Guys. *Gloria learns about Frederick Seward and the Alaska Purchase, James Wilkinson and the Louisiana Purchase, and Andrew Jackson and the Battle of New Orleans. Reviews *The AV Club gave it "A-" References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 11